Currently, most of digital photography products have functions such as automatic focusing and image continuous shooting. A photographing application of a digital photography product generally includes some photographing modes such as a continuous shooting mode, a stabilization mode, and a delay mode; and a default mode is a normal mode, and other modes need to be selected before photographing. A mobile phone is used as an example. Currently, a continuous shooting interaction manner used in a vertical continuous shooting application on a touchscreen mobile phone is similar to a continuous shooting manner of a single-lens reflex camera: if a photo button is short pressed, one photo is taken; and if the photo button is long pressed, photos are continuously taken until a finger moves up.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a fast burst camera in the existing technology. The fast burst camera includes a viewing area 11 and a photo button 12. When the photo button 12 is pressed, one photo is taken; and if the photo button 12 is long pressed, images within the viewing area 11 are continuously shot.
However, the existing technology has the following defects: a default photographing mode is the normal mode, and the continuous shooting mode needs to be selected before photographing; as a result, a setting process of a continuous shooting operation is needed and often cumbersome. Many times, a user may carelessly touch the photo button, continuous shooting starts until a finger moves up; therefore, it is difficult to correct, in time, such misoperation caused, and a cost caused by subsequent photo deletion is high. Moreover, for a digital photography product of a large size, a user cannot find a photo button accurately to complete a continuous shooting operation.
As such, in the existing technology, a setting process of a continuous shooting operation is cumbersome, a photographing manner of pressing a photo button to perform a continuous shooting operation is inconvenient, and it is difficult to correct misoperation in time.
Therefore, there is a need to solve technical problems in the image technologies and computer technologies to provide desired image acquiring method and apparatus, and a storage medium.